


Fight for pride

by samej



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaien-dono nunca le podría dar miedo, era su balsa en la tormenta de inseguridad que le provocaba el Seiretei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for pride

\- ¡Oi, Kuchiki!

Rukia miró hacía donde provenía la voz, sabiendo quién era el dueño de ésta. Kaien le miraba con su sonrisa perenne desde la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta él.

\- ¿Ka-Kaien-dono?

\- ¡Vamos, muévete! ¡Hace un día precioso para entrenar!

Una gota se deslizó por la frente de Rukia. Para Kaien todos los días eran perfectos para entrenar, tanto si hacía un sol de muerte como si tronaba. Quizás era peor lo de ella misma que, incapaz de negarse a sus proposiciones, siempre le seguía a todas partes. Afirmó con la cabeza y fue detrás de él hasta el campo de entrenamiento de la 13ª División.

Comenzaron a pelear, primero de manera relajada y cada vez a un ritmo más rápido y violento. Su subcapitán no le dejaba descansar hasta que no se esforzaba en serio. Hacía un par de meses que había conseguido el "Primer baile" de su zanpakutô y estaban intentando avanzar con ella y conseguir más técnicas. A Rukia le había parecido increíble la primera, pero Kaien le había comentado que todavía le quedaba mucho poder por demostrar.

\- ¡Venga, Kuchiki, me puedes dar mucho más que esto! - gritó, al tiempo que lanzaba una estocada con su propia espada.

Era demasiado rápido, tenía que defenderse. Era consciente de que no llegaría a hacerle daño, Kaien siempre controlaba su fuerza con ella, pero de todas formas su expresión era lo suficientemente concentrada como para saber que no tenía que tomárselo a broma.

No tenía miedo. Kaien-dono nunca le podría dar miedo, era su balsa en la tormenta de inseguridad que le provocaba el Seiretei, su capitán, su amigo. Puede que fuera el subcapitán de su división, pero para ella… para ella era mucho más que eso.

Siguieron cruzando las espadas, a veces le arrinconaba él, pocas veces ella. Pero la pelea avanzaba, incansable, y cada vez estaba más agotada, más derrotada.

Comenzaba a oírla, como la otra vez. Escuchaba tenuemente su voz, dentro de su cabeza en ocasiones, pero en otros momentos era como si ese sonido fuera el único del mundo. Como si su sentido del oído se transportara a otro lugar. Sode no Shirayuki le ofrecía su fuerza, le hablaba de luchar juntas. No llegaba a ver su aspecto, pero tenía un timbre melodioso y suave. Y ella la quería.

Sin saber que era lo que tenía que hacer para comunicarse con ella y aceptar su ayuda, intentó concentrarse más en ese sonido, ansiando oír alguna instrucción.

Mientras tanto, Kaien se había preparado para lanzar un ataque especialmente fuerte, y en el momento en el que levantaba la katana, Rukia se transportó. El mundo era de hielo, blanquecino y nuboso. No hacía frío, extrañamente, y se sentía bien ahí. Desorientada, pero bien. De repente recordó haber estado ahí otras veces, pero parecía que los recuerdos del lugar se borraban en cuanto volvía a su mundo.

La gata montesa que ya había visto, completamente blanca, se le acercó. Reconoció la voz que oía en su cabeza, la de Sode no Shirayuki. Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. Sentía el susurro dentro de sí misma, porque su voz era la de ella. Las dos luchaban juntas, eran la una parte de la otra. Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-  _Tsugi no mai, hakuren_  - pronunció al volver a su mundo.

A Kaien le pilló con demasiada sorpresa y la ola de nieve se le vino encima, tirándole a él y a su zanpakutô al suelo. En ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se acercó corriendo a quitar la nieve de encima del subcapitán.

\- Puaj, Kuchiki, ¿algún día aprenderás a controlarte? Te aseguro que la nieve no es mi comida favorita.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Kaien-dono! Lo siento de verdad - repetía ella, mientras se afanaba en hacer reverencias y en limpiar la nieve del uniforme de Kaien al mismo tiempo, completamente colorada - ¡Iré a cogerle algo de agua!

Kaien se quedó tumbado en el suelo, descansando después del susto, con una sonrisa complacida.

Rukia volvió y se arrodilló a su lado, ofreciéndole el vaso. El bebió y lo apartó, dejándolo apoyado y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Craso error. La vulnerabilidad de la mirada de Rukia en esos momentos le obligó a tragar saliva. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan fuerte, y a la vez sentir esa gran inseguridad en su interior?

Levantó el brazo y se lo apoyó en la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrito.

\- Bien hecho, Kuchiki.

Rukia no sabía que hacer. Había visto el cambio en la expresión de Kaien. O quizá se lo había imaginado. Quizá estaba ya tan perturbada que, de hecho, lo estaba imaginando en ese mismo momento. Los ojos estaban algo oscurecidos, cambiados por algo más que por el orgullo. Y no apartaba la mano. No la apartaba, y Rukia estaba segura de que, de seguir así, al final no tendría más remedio que ceder al peso de esa mano enorme y bajar hasta sus labios.

\- ¡Oh, Kaien-dono, es usted taaaaaan amable con sus subordinados! ¡Por eso yo soy su primera fan!

\- ¡Cállate, cara mono! ¡Kaien-dono, yo soy su mayor seguidor! Ohhhh, ¡mira esta nieve! ¿De donde habrá salido? - y acto seguido hizo una bola con ella y se la tiró a su compañera a la cara.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya habéis estado bebiendo otra vez? Dejadme en paz, id a dormir la mona y cuando se os haya pasado la borrachera, ¡a trabajar!

Su tono pretendidamente serio contrastaba con el cariño que se notaba implícito en su voz. Una vez pasado el momento, Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y decidió que por hoy bastaba de tensión. Tenía el cuerpo como una cuerda de violín, a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

\- Esto… ¿Kaien-dono?

\- ¿Sí, Kuchiki? - clavó la mirada en ella y se le secó la garganta. Tanta intensidad no podía ser real. Era como si fuera capaz de paralizarla sólo con mirarla, y no precisamente de miedo.

\- Er… yo… er… con su permiso, me voy a casa. Necesito descansar.

Se dio un momento para responder.

\- Claro, Kuchiki. Descansa, porque ese movimiento lo vas a tener que repetir mañana. No me vas a pillar desprevenido esta vez.

Asintió y dejó atrás a los dos escandalosos shinigamis y a Kaien. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, cada uno con una voz distinta. Kaien-dono. Su esposa. Sus ojos. Imaginaba lo que diría Byakuya, pero... los labios de Kaien-dono. Sus labios.

Sentía ganas de gritar.

Al despertar al día siguiente no se sentía mucho mejor. Había estado toda la noche con sueños confusos que implicaban a su subcapitán, a la mujer de éste y a su hermano alternativamente. Además de aquellos en los que aparecían todos los shinigamis del Seiretei.

No había descansado absolutamente nada. Y en poco tiempo aparecería él para hacerle ir a entrenar.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, no le vio en todo el día. Estuvo dando vueltas de aquí para allá, entrenando con otros compañeros y viendo cómo lo hacía Renji, a escondidas. El que no se le permitiera estar con él tanto como antes, no cambiaba el hecho de que era su mejor amigo. Lo había sido en el Rukongai, y lo sería durante toda su vida. Así que aprovechaba de vez en cuando para ir a verle, sin que él lo supiera, y siempre teniendo en cuenta que no estuviera su hermano. Al contrario que Renji, su capacidad para notar  _reiatsu_  ajeno era espectacular.

Le vio aparecer cuando ya el sol rozaba el horizonte y el cielo se teñía de naranja. Lo esperaba (puede que no apareciera, pero ella le esperaba) en uno de los claros del bosque donde solían entrenar ambos. Sus andares eran despreocupados, pero decididos.

\- Oh, Kuchiki. Siento no haber podido venir antes. Parece que hoy los hollows estaban un poco revolucionados.

\- N-no pasa nada, Kaien-dono. He estado entrenando por mi cuenta, aunque todavía no he conseguido capaz de volver a ejecutar la técnica de ayer.

\- Es normal. Cuando consigues una técnica nueva siempre cuesta repetirla, pero una vez que sale, es mucho más fácil volver a hacerla. - según pronunciaba esas palabras, se sentaba a su lado, más cerca de lo que el cuerpo de Rukia podía soportar.

Ella no era precisamente buena ocultando sus sentimientos, así que la tensión se le reflejaba en los rasgos, normalmente tranquilos. Estaba sonrojada, y notar la mirada de reojo de él no ayudaba a que se relajase.

Kaien se tumbó, con las manos detrás de la nuca, y dio un par de golpecitos en la hierba.

\- Kuchiki, túmbate y disfruta un poco, no puedes estar siempre con esa cara tan rancia.

Como siempre, le hizo caso. Era como un resorte extraño que tenía en la cabeza, que, según parecía, funcionaba con su voz. Todo era raro con Kaien. Aunque esa rareza fuera lo que más le gustaba de él. Con él se sentía bien, en casa. Eso sí, tenía que reconocer que no era común en él estar tan tranquilo como en ese momento.

\- A veces… a veces pienso que me gustaría quedarme así siempre. Aquí tumbada parece que la paz es lo único que hay.

\- ¡Ohhh Kuchiki! -exclamó, situándose sobre un codo y mirándole asombrado -. ¡Es la primera vez que me cuentas algo sobre ti!

Rukia hizo ademán de levantarse, avergonzada, pero él apoyó su mano en el hombro y la volvió a tumbar.

\- Perdón, perdón, es que me ha sorprendido. Pero sí, a veces yo también pienso lo mismo. Luego recuerdo todo lo que hay afuera y… ya sabes.

Una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento cruzó el rostro de Rukia.

\- Sí. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Eran shinigamis. Habían nacido (o muerto) para ello, y eso no lo iba a cambiar nada. Vivían para proteger a los débiles, y para matar hollows. Aunque a veces tuvieran que parar un poco para disfrutar un día, una tarde, una hora.

Rukia volvió los ojos y vio la misma expresión del día anterior en los de Kaien. No apartó la mirada de ellos mientras él se acercaba. No hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiera querido. La mujer de Kaien, a la que tanto había admirado, y en la que tantas noches se había negado a sí misma tener celos, pasó fugazmente por sus pensamientos. Pero no le dio tiempo a sentirse mal, cuando los labios de su subcapitán se juntaron con los suyos.

Se quedó quieta, esperando despertarse en cualquier momento. Cuando vio que esto no ocurría, y se convenció de que  _realmente_  estaba pasando, se atrevió a devolver la suave presión. Acto seguido se apartó ligeramente, cogió aire para hablar… y Kaien aprovechó el momento para agacharse de nuevo y volver a besarla, esta vez introduciendo la lengua. Rukia simplemente dejó de pensar, olvidó el reproche que estaba a punto de hacerle y se dejó llevar.

Kaien le transmitía libertad, la sensación de que estaban ellos dos solos en el mundo, de que nada podía dañarles. Poco a poco se fue soltando y empezó ella también a moverse dentro de su boca, palpando la suavidad de su paladar, sintiendo como se compenetraban. Los movimientos, al principio suaves y delicados, acababan por coger confianza y volverse un poco más apremiantes. Ella le agarraba por la nuca, intentando acercarle más. Kaien le acarició la mejilla, con una ternura inimaginable, y bajó la boca por un lado de su cuello mientras hacía el movimiento gemelo con la mano.

Mordisqueó la base del cuello mientras que descubría el hombro bajo la capa de shinigami. Sintió la tensión de Rukia y paró, para mirarle de nuevo, temiendo haberse propasado, temiendo haberse confundido, temiendo cualquier cosa.

Y Rukia vio, por primera vez, que esa seguridad flaqueaba. Y simplemente no se pudo resistir. Le besó, dando su aprobación a lo que fuera a pasar esa noche y notó como él respiraba, aliviado.

No tardó en reanudar el movimiento, deslizando un dedo por el esternón de Rukia y besando la piel que aparecía a su paso. Se entretuvo lamiendo cada parte de ella que deseaba desde hacía tanto. El cuello, las clavículas, todas las formas que estaban a su alcance. La cara enrojecida de Rukia le provocaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera existir y volvió a besarla, sintiendo su respiración.

Ya había estado suficiente tiempo quieta, sobreponiéndose a la impresión, y comenzó a empujarle hasta situarle boca arriba. Terminó de deslizarse la parte superior de su ropa, y se puso encima de él, conteniéndose para no respirar demasiado fuerte cuando lo notó la tensión debajo del pantalón. La fina tela del traje no ocultaba nada. Kaien movió sus caderas involuntariamente cuando Rukia deslizó las suyas ligeramente hacia adelante.

Ahora era ella quien le intentaba desnudar a él. Le abrió el traje hasta ver por completo el pecho, cuya suave piel contrastaba con los músculos que había debajo, que se movían al compás de su respiración agitada. Con las rodillas puestas en la tierra fue reculando, aprovechando para repasar las depresiones que formaban sus abdominales, con algo de timidez reflejada en sus ojos oscuros.

Llegó al límite, pensando que si daba el paso ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero al mirar hacia arriba y ver la expresión de Kaien se dio cuenta de que  _ya_  no había marcha atrás. Así que acabó por quitarle toda la parte de abajo, y se acercó, cauta, a la dureza que se erguía entre sus piernas.

Sólo la suave respiración de Rukia  _tan_  cerca le estaba volviendo loco. Caliente, más caliente que él mismo. Cuando la humedad de su boca empezó a inundarle, notó que de un momento a otro podría perder el control. Se incorporó y la cogió sin esfuerzo en su regazo, quitándole la parte de abajo en el proceso. Rukia pasó las piernas por ambos lados de su cuerpo y el contacto entre ambos les hizo gemir. Aprovecharon la postura para volver a comerse, disfrutar de eso que no sabían si iba a durar.

Kaien levantó ligeramente a Rukia para situarse en su entrada, preparada y húmeda, ansiosa por recibirle. Se miraron a los ojos mientras él la penetraba, y cuando llegó al final, volvieron a besarse, desesperados y hambrientos el uno del otro.

Con una mano en su pecho, Rukia echó a Kaien hacia atrás, sin dejar de repasar sus labios con la lengua, hasta que estuvo tumbado. Ahí siguió su propio ritmo, mientras sus gemidos y aliento se entremezclaban con los de él, que le rozaba la espalda con los dedos haciendo que se llenara de escalofríos.

Kaien bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas para acelerar sus movimientos, acercándose cada vez más al clímax. Subió una de ellas por su costado, hasta agarrarle la nuca y obligarla a bajar la cabeza hasta juntar sus miradas y después hacer lo propio con los labios.

Rukia sentía que eso era demasiado, que no se podía sentir tanto con una persona, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo se apretó contra él y terminó con un largo gemido, arañándole los hombros. La presión de Rukia hizo que el placer se multiplicara en Kaien, haciéndole perder los últimos vestigios de control que conservaba.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

Pasado un tiempo, Rukia se incorporó y le miró a los ojos, con toda la culpa del mundo viviendo en ellos.

\- Kaien-dono, yo-

\- Shhhh. Es cosa mía. Yo me encargo - la besó, y por primera y última vez en su vida, le dijo - Rukia.

Un día después, el infierno se desataba. La mujer de Kaien llegaba muerta, sin posibilidad de que Kaien le confesara nada.

_Hay dos tipos de luchas, Rukia._

Le daba igual, sólo quería ir a ayudar a Kaien. Su Kaien-dono.

_Una es por la vida, y otra es por el orgullo._

Iba a morir, su mujer había muerto, sin que él pudiera nunca expiar la culpa de lo que había hecho.

_Tienes que distinguirlas, y actuar en consecuencia._

Ella también sentía la culpa. Estaba en su estómago, carcomiéndola desde dentro.

_Si le ayudas ahora, le salvarás la vida, pero, ¿que será de su orgullo?_

La espada se mantenía todavía clavada al cuerpo casi sin vida de Kaien.

\- ¿Kaien-dono?

\- Te lo he hecho pasar muy mal por culpa de mi egoísmo. Perdóname.

_No tengo nada que perdonarle, Kaien-dono. Yo lo siento. Lo siento._

\- Gracias a ti, he podido dejar aquí mi corazón -  _Contigo._

_No. No. No. No Kaien-dono, no ahora. No._

Kaien respiró con su último  _lo siento_ , y el aire que soltó expulsaba la vida que le quedaba. Rukia se mantuvo agarrada a su cuerpo hasta que el capitán Ukitake le obligó, a la fuerza, a soltarle y dejar que se lo llevasen.

¿Hubiera habido tanto orgullo en juego si la culpa de lo que había hecho con Rukia no hubiera estado en juego? Rukia nunca lo sabría, pero el fantasma de Kaien, y lo vivido con él, le seguiría en forma de pesadilla durante toda su vida.


End file.
